Pokemon: from black to white
by amberintheflame
Summary: Two girls, One wish, One really strong starter, and a bit of team plasma bashing. Join as an insane girl takes over the body of Touko and the two go on an adventure to make the whole world know their name. But what if the main character was supposed to be Touya? What if Touko was forgotten by everyone? And where does N come into all this?
1. Beginning

**I don't own pokemon or anything pokemon related.**

**If I did, I wouldn't be doing a disclaimer in the first place.**

**I only own my unnamed oc and a little itsy bit of the plot. **

**Unnamed Oc: That's right! **

* * *

It was a quiet night, not even the sound of crickets that usually echoed through the night there. I gazed up at the night sky, an action that was quite old by now. But when I did look out on this particular night, there was something else completely.

I sucked in my breath at the view I witnessed. The usually smog filled and otherwise empty night skies of New Jersey were now littered with bright stars and a full moon.

The stars reminded me of lightning bugs, each burning orb its own shade of gold, amber, and even a deep blue. They occasionally flicker showed on a few of them, but the lights stayed in their spots, proving they were all truly planted in the sky, and not just some plane that was usually the case when I watched from my windowsill.

The moon itself- oh that was amazing. Instead of being the dulled yellow of rotting cheese it usually held, a shocking white at the bottom half and the top I could almost swore was red replaced it.

It was strikingly familiar to something else, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

In other words, it was something else entirely.

And I loved it.

I quickly opened my window, making sure it didn't creek to alert my parents or siblings and quickly maneuvered to the roof where I could get a better view.

Lying down on the slanted surface, a bit sideways to make sure I didn't fall off, I adjusted myself to a comfortable position. My sight didn't stray from the sky through the ordeal.

And even though I thought the experience couldn't get any more magical, it did.

A single streak of gold shot through the sky like a bullet and my brain was quick to identify it as a shooting star.

Grasping my hands together, placing them up to my chest as I shut my eyelids for the first time that night.

And I wished.

I wished for friends.

I wished for enemies.

I wished for people who needed my help.

I wished for people who would help me.

I wished for someone to show me how to live life to the fullest.

I wished for me to meet someone who I could live to the fullest with.

I wished for something to make me special.

I wished for an adventure.

And little did I know, somewhere so far, I wouldn't even think it existed, someone else was wishing as well.

A wish that would help support my own.

A wish that would shake both her world and my own forever.

"I wish to be seen."

"I wish for an adventure."

When I opened my eyes, the runaway star was gone. With a tender sigh I let my eyelids drop once again. And with one last sight filling my mind, one of the view, I slept.

And the wish was granted.

* * *

The next morning, I woke to the sound of chirping birds, or at least I think it was birds. Sounded more like "Pidove! Pidove!" In any case, it was something I wasn't used to.

At all.

As a resident of the more rundown part of my town, it was usually the busy streets that woke me up. Not nature.

Hell, I don't even think we have any nature near us. Or in a one hundred meter radius for that matter.

And there were no car horns or chatter emitting from what I assume to the streets below to my ears.

Also, I was on something far more comfortable than the thing called a roof that kept most of the rain out of my was a mattress, as well as a blanket was loosely hanging over my body. But how did I get here?

I didn't sleep walk. And my family would have woken me up by trying to call me down. (They were to large to get on the roof top without it braking.)

So, how was I here. Opening my eyes, I also realized that the bed spread, or anything for that matter, wasn't my own. Instead of self tie died sheets, it was plane white. So was the walls, pointed roof (I was in an attic of sorts), and the dresser across the small room.

So doing the only thing I could think of. Dragging my led like feet, I march to what was hanging above the dresser. A mirror. Looking into it over the small writing desk, the only other thing in the small room, I saw something I didn't expect at all.

I expected to see a bed headed me, with wrinkled cloths from sleeping outside and gray around my eyes to show lack of sleep.

Instead, I got different results. I wasn't me at all.

Oh god. Or should I say Arceus.

I was Touko, the heroine of Pokemon black and white.

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

naturally, my vocal chords were the first respond "AH-"_"D-don't scream! P-please!"_

I was startled would be an understatement. First, I find I'm not in my own body in my or even in my own world. Now there's a voice in my head too. What was going on?

Well, only one way to find out.

"Who are you, oh voice of mystery?"

What? It's a legitimate question for a confused and slightly mentally ill person like me. Anyways, how much more screwed up could this get?

_"I'm Touko. T-the question here is who are you?"_

Scratch that. Now I'm absolutely, one hundred percent screwed.

"I am some one who shouldn't belong here, that's who. I mean, I'm stuck in your body! ... wait. Are you actually a ghost of this body! And you'r so upset that I'm here you'll haunt me! Noooooo! I can't die!"

_"Shhh! C-calm down! I- I mean you c-can't be heard! A-and I'm no ghost. But I might as well be."_ The last part was quiet, almost a whisper. But I listened to the phrase all the same.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, curious.

The voice now dubbed Touko let out a slow and heavy sigh, showing how heavy this untold burden was. It was no wonder something was wrong. Even though she was defiantly Touko, she had a different look.

Her unnaturally long hair that you could only get from cartoons was down instead of up in its signature hair style.

She wore a modest white long sleeved shirt and baggy pants that pooled around her ankles and onto the floor, making it difficult to walk. With out those eyes of her, and that curly hair that framed her face, I wouldn't have been able to even come to the concussion I did.

Concerned and curious, I listened carefully, making sure I wouldn't miss a thing. _"Today, at n-nine o'clock AM."_ I gazed at the small clock next to her bed. It was eight fifty._ "My t-twin brother, Touya, and his two close f-friends, Cheren and Bianca, will be leaving on t-their Pokemon j-journeys."_

My eyes widened. So both of the options for a character were here. Then, a sickening sense of realization came. If there were only three Pokeballs. and both her brother and his two friends would be getting one... "And you?"

_"I"_ she muttered bitterly, without a stutter _"will be staying here."_

And flashbacks poured into my brain, engraving themselves in my skull. Memories that weren't mine flowing through my mind.

* * *

_A young Touya and Touko were by their dad's feet, jumping "Dad! Dad! What did you get us?" Touya questioned. His sister nodded._

_The large man, who's face was to blurry to be recognized, laughed. "Why you kids, you know I just got back from my most recent journey." They both stared at him eagerly, ignoring his exasperated look._

_He shook his head "What am I going to do with you two? " Then he returned their wide smile "Alright. For you guys I got this!" He wiped out two base ball caps, one blue and the other pink. _

_Touya visibly deflated "Aw dad! That's lame!" He whined, taking the hat anyways. Touko on the other hand store at it with sparkling eyes. She pulled her father into a large hug_

_"Thanks" She muttered into his large shirt, "I love it."_

_He tussled her hair before placing the over sized hat on top of it "Anything for my little princess."_

* * *

_The next scene was drastically different._

_Touya, Touko, and their mother were all dressed in black, all three with an aura of depression surrounding them. _

_The mother was trembling. _

_Touya was crying hard and loud._

_And Touko... she just stared straight ahead. A strange feeling brewing inside of her. _

_"I'm sorry." Unknown relatives from far off places came to pay their respects, half assed attempts comforting us with shallow words as they came and went. But nothing could stop the pain._

_"I'm truly sorry for your loss." Father was dead._

* * *

_"Touya is so smart." Now I saw Touko at a park, swinging alone on the swings as she over heard some woman walking by speaking._

_"I know, did you hear he was at the top of his class. He even got an award from professor Juniper!" Both laughed happily. "Every one loves the boy."_

_And then they glanced over to her. She flinched. It was soon clear why. "On the other hand, his sister..."_

_"Much to be desired." The other woman agreed before launching into gossip. "Did you know that girl didn't shed a single tear at her father's funeral?" _

_"Eh?" the other replied, snickering "No way!"_

_"And unlike her brother, she is almost failing school."_

_"But she's only in first grade!" The other whispered, but Touko could still hear clearly. Silently, she left the grounds to her home before she could hear any more._

_Always__ being compared to her brother. _

_It was too much for her. _

* * *

My eyes harden as I feel her emotions. A flow of resent, dullness, and anger washed over me. But I was still able to pick out something else. Anyone else wouldn't have been able to see it. But I did.

The one who's body I was still in was not completely lost. There was hope.

Hope for something all to much like my own thoughts and breathing wish.

A wish I would be able to help with. One striving for something grand and unique. A journey to call her own.

I grin, my next action sure and a resolve glued to my heart. No matter how angsty her childhood was, I could help. "I'll tell ya what Touko" I grin, blood already pumping. "I got a deal for you."

I could tell the distressed girl was all ears. I continue.

"If I'm going to be stuck residing in your body, I need to pay my rent! Your dream is to be seen, so I'll take on the job to make it so you're so bright, others can't miss you! From now on I'll be Touko and I'll become the champion in your steed!" Pointing a finger at her- no my- chest, I wait for her answer. "So how about it?"

I could almost feel happiness beaming off her, all feelings of hopelessness fading away. _"Deal." _

With a laugh, I stroll over to her window, swinging it open with one mighty push. Taking in a deep breath I yell "Look out world! Touko, the greatest Pokemon trainer ever, is coming your way!"

With a laugh of disbelief and happiness coming from her, I giggle, walking over to her desk and taking a pair of scissors. "Now to look the part." With several snips, I cut through her sleeves, making it into the white tank top I knew. With a pink jacket from her small closet, I did the same.

Next, I took snagged some jeans from her brother's room on the second floor. I noticed it was a wreck indicating him and his two friends already left for their adventures. I snipped them to fit closely around my upper thigh, not forgetting the fringe at each pocket.

Digging through the back of the closet, under close from when she was younger and no longer fit, I rose triumphantly finding what I was looking for. A signature baseball cap.

Securing my hair into a high ponytail and bringing it through the back of the treasured cap, I nod to myself, picking up an old pink bag from the depths of her old cloths. Now this was the Touko I knew1

I was ready.

Grinning, I dash back to the one window of the room. "Are you ready, Touko?" My hands hovered over the drain pipe on the side of the house. Touko quickly figured out what I was doing. _"W-wait!"_ She yelled._ "Don't jump!"_

To late.

I launched myself from the ground, laughing manically as I fell, my inner voice screaming. _"Your c-crazy!"_ She hollered. "I know!" I reply, still laughing my head off. "I'm Touko now!"

And landing on the ground with a thud I take off towards the place I would get my starter, professor Juniper's lab.

Reflecting on my body's memories, with stealth of a purrloin, I was off.

* * *

Over by route one, three figure were standing at the edge, hands interlocked.

"Time to start our adventures!" the only female of the group and one positioned on the left cheered "Let's count down! Three."

"Two" A bespectacled boy on the right droned, a spark of excitement in his voice all the same. He was on the right.

"One!" Shouted the boy in the middle. A boy with messed up, yet neat, brown hair and a blue baseball cap covering the majority of it. The three steeped forward in unison, blissfully unaware of their new rival back at the town.

The time was 9:10.

* * *

**Touko: Wow, intense.**

**Amber: Right? I hope you guys like it! Please review.**

**White: And tune i-in next time t-too!**


	2. First Pokemon

**Amber: Two installments in one day! I'm really into this story right now!**

**Anna: I hope you don't forget me!**

**Amber: Of course not, I'll still be working on your story. Now shoo! You don't belong in this world. **

**Touko: Um... I'm not gonna ask. Anyways, Amberintheflame doesn't own pokemon or any of it's characters. Or the plot.**

**Amber: I only own my oc so back off! **

**White: And e-enjoy.**

* * *

"Okay... now how am I going to do this?"

In front of me was a large lab with blue metal doors leading into it. On the wall was a sign labeled 'Professor Juniper's Pokemon Research Lab'.

Now usually, like in the games, Pokemon labs should give an aura of trust and scream "Hey! You can get your starter here!" But this was different.

It gave off more of a "Loser, enter me and die" feeling as Touko so happily described it.

So what if it was run by a famous professor. It was still a lab. Labs where the home of mad scientists.

Man, now I really don't want to meet Professor Fennel. Ugh.

And worst, when I walked into the lab, I was rejected! It went something like this...

"Hey! Is the professor home?" I ask loudly, purposely making heavy steps to alert the lab assistants of my arrival. They stared at me with cold eyes, filled with distaste.

"Right now, the professor is out briefing you'r brother and his friends. She does not have time for the likes of you."

For the likes of you?

Why I outta skin that no-good scientist by his _"Focus on the task at hand!"_ Touya scolded.

I sigh but comply to the request, an eyebrow still twitching and a vain pulsing on my forehead.

"Yes, well, I was hoping to get a starter so I could start my journey too." He looked at me.

"No." and they threw me out of the lab, slamming the doors behind me.

Getting up and rubbing my sore but, I give a sour look in the direction of them. "Jerks!" I call out angrily, sputtering curses under my breath, stomping away.

...I know right? Who ever said Pokemon world people was nice and friendly? They lie!

I'll sue damnit!

_"So what are we going to do now?"_ Asked a worried Touya.

A feral grin plastered over my face, lining from ear to ear "Well, my little White-chan, I'm glad you asked." My eyes glistened an I heard Touko, now labeled White, gulp. She was to nervous to even question my nickname.

"When in Unova, do as the Kanto-nians would. It's time to do things; Silver style."

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Pokemon**

Mission impossible music played in my head as I climbed the balcony of the pokemon lab, looking through the lab windows and eyeing a stray pokeball in the corner table of the lab.

"My prey." I whisper both to myself and White. I could feel her panic.

_"U-um. A-are you sure we should be doing this?"_ She asked nervously.

"Sure we should." A nonchalant wave furthered my statement. "The people in the lab shouldn't leave out pokemon like that. It's like their asking it to be stolen. Watch, no one will even notice me."

With ninja-like skill, I hop into the one open window, staying low to the ground to ensure I won't be spotted.

Quietly, I make my way over to where the Pokeball was only a floor below. Oh! It's so close I can taste it!

"I feel bad for that pokemon." I over heard the two assistants talk.

They gestured to my soon to be starter.

"Yeah." The other one said in agreement "It was abandoned by it's owner or not evolving."

"I heard that the owner abused it. And the professor has no time for it so until an owner is found, It will have to stay in its pokeball. It attacks anyone else."

_"Y-you hear that?"_ Asked White_ "It'll attack you! We shouldn't do this."_

"Not an it." I correct quietly "A he or a she. and this is proof we should do this. There's no way anyone in this town would take in a violent pokemon and they aren't even trying to find this poor guy a home."

_"We don't e-even know what pokemon it is!"_ She hissed _"It c-could be dangerous."_

I just huff "No way. What ever's in that ball will be our starter and that's that."

_"F-fine."_ She replied, my stubbornness getting through to her. I nod

"Ok, let's do this." And I silently jump down, landing behind the table with no noise at all. Quickly, I pop above the table swipe the round red and white ball, stuffing it in my travel bag.

then I turn toward the nearest window, only a few feet away. I could make it.

I doge form the current table I was under to the next, making sure to create as little movement as possible. From place to place I went, hiding behind the various machines lined up against the walls.

'What was that?" One scientist asked the other, I stiffen. I was so close!

_"T-that's it, I-its over!"_ White stuttered.

I didn't respond.

"It must be nothing." The other dismissed "Get back to work."

"But-" The first one reasoned.

"No." and the conversation was over. I let out a steady breath.

I was almost out.

With speed that would make a zebrastrike jealous, I hurdle over the window, dashing to the freedom route one would grant.

And as soon as I passed the sign marking rout 1, going through the woods to avoid the rout guide's attention, I was off.

"It's over huh?"

_"Sh-shut up."_ we both laughed, making it to where we would finally meet our first pokemon.

* * *

Once in an isolated place, I move my hand into my bag, griping an orb called the pokeball and throwing it into the open air "Come on out! Who-ever you are!"

The pokeball glowed in a white light, a sign of the strange new pokemon coming out. "Ri! Riolu!"

I stare at the pokemon in front of me it was small, only going up to my knees, and had a sour expression on his face.

It was mostly blue, all except for the black stripe across it's face that resembled a mask and black ears, upper chest, and hind legs. The pokemon had a blue tail, white lumps on his arms, and piercing red eyes.

White, the one who obviously had more pokemon experience than a person who's only been playing after the black and white series was released, looked at the small pokemon _"Riolu."_ She identified.

_"What's one doing in Unova?"_

I on the other hand, didn't give such an intellectual response.

"Bwahahahahaha!" I roll around on the floor in front of the small Riolu, laughing with tears in my eyes "Those scientists- hahaha- were afraid-haha-of this!" I manage out in between laughter.

Riolu sniffed at me angrily, head turned up as if shunning me. "Aw, I'm sorry." I apologize, still chuckling to show I wasn't sorry in the least.

"Riolu." It replied. I aww at it. So tiny! And cute!

How could such a cutie like this be my starter. "I'm Touko, and from now on, I'll be you'r trainer. Oh ,and you'r nickname is Aura. That's a cool nickname."

A quick look of panic crossed the poor guy's face before he rammed into me, knocking the breath out of my stomach.

Any thoughts of him being week fled my mind. With a shaky thumbs up, I look straight into his eyes. "Nice tackle." I congratulate softly, still trying to regain air.

With a deep breath, I quickly jump up, recovered. "Now my friend! Let us train!"

He gave a snort before walking over to the pokeball, pressing the small white button on the front and disappearing in a flash of red light.

"Why?" I sob, crocodile tears running down my face. I hear White chuckle.

_"I-it"_ "He or she" I quickly correct_ "F-fine, he or she had his or her l-last trainer mistreat h-him or her. Who's to t-tell the poor thing y-you won't do the same?"_

"So I just need to proof my worth then!" I conclude loudly. 'That's n-not.. oh screw it. Go a-ahead."

I turn to my pokeball and open it. In a white flash, the riolu once again appears. 'Riolu." I state loudly.

He turns to me with a questioning look. "I'm going to be you'r trainer and I'll earn you'r trust to do so!" I confess loudly "So watch me!"

Disbelief showed in his eyes. "Alright!" First! I'll show my strength " I run up to a near my tree before throwing a solid punch at it. "Super tough punch of doom!" I holler gleefully.

A resonating smack filled the air before I dropped to the ground, cradling my tender hand. "Owww." I moan.

White sighed and Riolu looked at me like I was insane. And I sort of was too.

"Fine!" I yell at the tree, which didn't even have a dent "Stupid tree! It's on!"

Dashing towards it I pulled my clenched hand to the bark. I got the same results. A third time, I rush towards the stupid plant and was thrown back. I smirk, pointing at the giant twig.

"Ha!" I brag "I dented the tree!"

"Riolu" The riolu off-handily commented next to me. I get up in his face, forgetting that I was earning his trust

"Huh? You can do better?" I ask with a gangster face. The riolu mirrored it, causing me to shrink back a bit "F-fine punk! Let's see it!"

The pokemon quickly ran the the tree, launching off its feet and hitting it head on, smashing it to pieces "Ri! Riolu!" It crowed as the large thing fell to the ground.

"Show off!" I yell.

"Olu!" It replied stubbornly. we glare at each other, White's commentary in the back of my head.

_"Of course it's going t-to be stronger than you."_ She scolded at me _"And I thought you were trying to befriend it."_

"Him or her" I correct quietly, hoping the pokemon next to me wouldn't think I was even more crazy. "And competition first; friendship latter."

White rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Riolu!" I called, huffing in exhaustion "Both you're freedom and my pride are on the line here!" I yell at a small clearing.

Both me and the small pokemon were panting and smashed trees littered around our feet, showing the efforts of our fight.

"Riolu!" He responded, equally tired. He didn't expect a 'trainer' as they called themselves to be so strange.

It was almost refreshing.

Dentally a change from the last trainer.

"Wow, our s-starter is as crazy a-as you!" White exclaimed in my head

Thanks captain obvious.

"Now." I say. "Let's end this! First one to the river wins!" I screech, dashing over to the destination.

His eyes widened before scrambling after me, matching my pace. We were neck and neck, both not gaining an inch over the other.

Soon, we make it to the final part of the race, a small cluster of trees the only thing apart from me and victory. And then I hear a cry "Riolu!"

I jam my sneakers into the ground, sliding to a halt. Glancing around, I realize that my opponent was no longer next to me.

Hesitantly, I glance between the finish line and where riolu's voice came from. If I wen't back for him, I might not win. But if I do go on, riolu might get hurt.

He was a strong little guy, I knew that, but our battle of sorts wore him out as much as it did myself.

So what should I do? _"Follow y-your heart."_ White replied softly _"You need to pay your rent, remember?"_

I smile gratefully. That was amazing advice. So following the wise words, I take of towards the source of the noise.

"RIOLU!" I shout "HANG IN THERE! I'M COMING!"

Arriving at the clearing, my eyes widen in horror.

Three patrat surrounded a collapsed riolu, each getting ready for the final blow.

As they pounce, I jump into action "Oh no you don't, you over sized rats!" Quickly, I scoop my fallen starter into my arms, taking the force of the three tackles.

Digging through my bag, I grip a potion I stole from White's, and now my own, brother's room.

"This might sting" I whisper "But it'll treat you'r wounds." As I spray, the wild pokemon jump for another attack.

Blinded by rage, I turn and throw them off with my arm.

"What's wrong with you?" I question the three patrat threateningly "Why in the world would you do something as unfair as three against on?"

The trio shrunk back, holding each other in fear. "Now what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Pat! Patrat!" The three sputter, before dashing off, I wipe my hands together before turning around.

'Now then."

_"Touko! Watch out!"_

I quickly spin back around to feel something sharp clamp down on my arm.

Quickly, I throw my attacker off, arm now beading from bite marks. I payed no mind though. "Did you just call me Touko?" I ask my inner voice.

_"Yeah. F-from now on, You'll be Touko and I'll be White. B-but pay attention to the m-matter of hand."_

I glance at the attacker, eyebrows raised to my hairline.

For once, I really wish I took a pokedex too. "What is that?"

_"T-that"_ White said nervously _"Is a watchog."_ In front of the three dirty wild pokemon from before was a larger version of the rat, just with more height, crossed arms, and stripes. _"It's the evolved for of patrat. They usually don't live around here."_ she informed

"Crap."

_"Crap indeed."_ She agreed.

The new pokemon sprung at me, fangs baring. "I'm to young to die!" I call, crossing my arms over my torso in a protective positing and eyes shut.

But the blow never came.

Carefully prying open one of my eyes, I glance at what had stopped the ferocious attack.

A small and familiar silhouette stood ahead of me, small arms spreed out much like how I positioned myself earlier.

"Riolu." I softly utter "You're helping out now?"

"Ri!" he grunted to conform his intentions. I grin.

"Alright, then this is the least I can do! In stead of ordering you around like I'll have to later to make the moves justified, our first battle will be side by side! Riolu! Let's go all out against these punks!"

"Riolu!"

A but kicking latter...

"That'll teach them to pick on strangers!" I state cheerfully, swiping unseen dirt from my legs "Isn't that right?"

Riolu nodded in agreement as he copied my action.

"Truce Aura?" I ask, hand extended to him. With a grin, he placed his paw in my own hand and we firmly shook.

_"H-how beautiful."_ Sobbed White. I giggle as I return my new friend to his pokeball.

"Now to get to Accumula town to see team plasma's first act." But I wasn't going to get a break that easily.

"Stop right there."

* * *

At the entrance of the pokemon center in Accumula town, A boy stared at the entrance. "I wonder where the professor is." Whined the girl next to her.

The final person to the right of the other two was another male. "I just want to ask what this is." he said, pushing up his spectacles and showing a flyer "Some guy in a knight's outfit gave it to me."

"Hey Cheren, let me see." The first boy ordered. Cheren complied.

On the flyer was

Team Plasma: Liberation of Pokemon

Tomorrow at the plaza 

"Weird." Commented the girl, leaning over the boy with the cap's shoulder.

"Yeah" He muttered quietly, a nagging feeling something else was going on besides that.

"But seriously, where is she?" The girl whined.

"Be patient Bianca." Cheren scolded.

As his two friends bickered in the background, the third youth looked up to the sky. Secretly, he wanted to know too.

* * *

**Cut! **

**Cliffhanger!**

**Yays!**

**Touko: Who dares breaks up my heart warming moment! WHO?!**

**Amber: Ahhhh! Please don't hurt me! You'll have to wait to find out!**

**White: S-so tune in next time too.**

**Anna: And review!  
**

**Amber: Anna! You aren't wanted here! Go away!**

**Anna: Awww...**

**Touko: Bye!**

**Aura: Riolu!**


	3. The Professor

**Chapter three ahoy!**

**disclaimer ahoy!**

**Aura: ri Riolu!**

**Amber: ok... disclaimer translation!**

**White: y-yes! Amberintheflame does not own Pokemon or its c-characters.**

**Amber: I only own my oc!**

**White: a-and we would like to thank MsWildLuck and Magia-Intus-Mihi f-for reviewing.**

**Touko: so enjoy!**

* * *

"Stop!"

"Never! Wahahaha!"

_"N-no! Touko! D-Do as she says! L-look at w-who it is!"_

"What're you talking about White?"

"Who are you talking to?!"

_"Ahhhhhhh!"_

"Hahahahahaa!"

"I said stop!"

Now, your probably wondering what's going on.

Basically, I was just sitting in the forest after a life or death battle with my new starter (which I may or may not have stolen) and this insane lady (I think she's with the cops) comes up and yells at me to stop. So I did the logical thing.

"Run like hell!"

"WAIT!"

_"J-just look at who y-your running from!"_

Finally I slid to a halt and swiveled around. Before me was a rather tall woman with chestnut colored hair in a top knot. Red earrings dangled at the ends of her ears and the light breeze swayed her blue tinted lab coat.

Wait... Lab coat?

_"Dummy! It's t-the professor! I knew this was a b-bad idea!"_

And sure enough, before me was the one and only professor Juniper.

* * *

**Chapter 3: the professor**

"hey doc. What're you doing here?" I ask, arms up in a defensive position, ready to dash any moment. "Weren't you supposed to be with my brother touring the Pokemon center or something?"

"I will ignore how you knew that and move on to my question. Why are you here."

I snort "isn't that obvious? I'm going on my journey."

"But you didn't get my approval to go on a journey. You don't have a trainer card or a badge case. And you don't have a starter."

"I can do stuff without your word, the rebellious stage and all. I will get a cool trainer card and badge case latter somehow. And I do have a starter."

"A starter which I will be taking back. You have no right to hold on to that Pokemon and you stole it, which will land you in a cold, dark cellar."

Gulp _"N-now what?"_

"Hush White." I whisper "I'm working on it."

"So what are you going to do?" The professor demanded, hand wavering over her pocket in case she needed to send out her own Pokemon.

I tense. Aura was in no condition for a battle and neither was I.

"So how do you plan to take back Aura?"

She raised a brow "you already named it?"

"He or she." I correct "I don't know the gender yet."

"Never mind that. I'll get back the stolen riolu so I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

"Now normally I would agree whole heartily but both Aura and I are injured and stuff so no."

"What?" she sputtered, "you're a trainer. You can't refuse. I locked my eyes with yours. The league rules are absolute! You must accept my battle."

"_If_ I was a real trainer." I emphasize.

She gasps, catching on.

"But" I continue smugly, for it was a good idea, "I have no trainer card or badge case, you said so yourself, so I'm no obliged to the league's rules!"

_"N-nice save!"_

"Do you really expect to get away with this?" She asked coldly.

I felt like I was the bad guy. I was not, though. I was a trainer.

And I care about Aura. I care about my precious starter's health. So I took action.

"Listen, me and Aura got in a tough battle on the way through route 1 and my buddy's not feeling to hot at the moment. I will battle you with Aura, but let me heal him first. Juniper looked at me strangely.

"And how do I know you won't run away?"

"you don't." And I then zipped open my travel bag, shuffling through the contents for a potion. Once I spotted the purple bottle, quickly grabbed it, spraying it on my pokeball as White had instructed.I smiled when I was done.

Now I was ready.

"Professor Juniper! I challenge you to a battle of wits and skill!"

"What?"

"I challenge ya to a pokemon battle. Duh."

The professor sweat dropped "Were you really able to break into our lab?"

I grin, Aura's pokeball gripped in my hand "Of course!"

"Than I accept your battle." she replied confidentially. "Go! Minccino!"

With fire in my eyes, I took my turn. "This is our first trainer battle so make it count. Our companionship is on the line here! Fight with passion and power! Go! Aura!"

_"s-such a long i-intro, Touko."_

"Do you really need an entrance that long?" White and the professor said together.

a scowl crossed my face "I tried ok? Give me a break!"

"Childish." Juniper commented and I clenched my hands into balled fists. "Minccino, start with pound."

"Ok, um..." Come on me! This is a very important battle! Super important! But the only move I know for riolu is- "Aura! Try to overpower it with quick attack!"

The two small pokemon complied with their orders, flying at each other and readying themselves for the collision.

Both ram into each other, sliding away a few feet. I bite my lower lip; The professor 'tch's. Aura and Minccino were in equal strength.

"This is a strong pokemon." The professor commented, "Stronger than most beginners. So if your riolu can match it in strength... Than I really need to get it back."

"He or she!" I once again yell "And Aura, use quick attack again!"

"Dodge and use tickle."

"Tickle?" I ask, a look of disbelief planted on my face.

_"N-no, Touko. I-its not what y-you think it is! D-dodge!"_ but it was too late.

the small gray pokemon's hands flew around Aura, causing the poor guy to break into laughter, losing his concentration.

"Riolu ri ri ri olu!" Aura laughed, rolling on the ground with a devious looking minccino on top. Suddenly, it wasn't as cute looking as I thought.

I inwardly cursed "Hey Aura! You know any other moves to get this guy off you?"

"Idiot!" my opponent scolded " You should already know your pokemon's moves before you go into battle."

"Why?"

"Why?" she rants "What do you mean why? Its only common sense that a trainer-"

"But if you defeat me, I won't ever be a trainer." I point out "And I haven't been to a pokemon center, nor do I have a pokedex, so I couldn't have checked it out yet."

"Yes, but-"

"Also, they say professors are good judges of character but I don't believe it. You don't even recognize me."

"Oh? And who may you be?"

"I'll tell ya after our battle! Aura, quick attack it's gut and escape!" Aura did just that, quickly breaking away form its opponents confinement.

Free at last, I watch a sigh of relief escape his lips. I let out one as well.

_"T-thank goodness. We almost b-blew this match s-sky high."_

'Sky high' I think.

"Now, I won't let any more tricks like that fool us! It's time to show off our bond!"

The professor stepped forward "Don't be stupid. Minccino! Finish it with swift."

The small pokemon of my opponent lifted up it's small paws as transparent stars came flying like shrunken at us.

"Aura. Now listen carefully, I need you to use quick attack to dodge!"

With great speed, Aura moved out from the swift to a near by bolder, successfully evading the attack. Piece by piece, a plan came into my head.

"That's it! Sky high!" my hand is thrust out, open wide.

"Now, use quick attack to break that huge rock!" I order.

"Impossible. Quick attack isn't a strong enough move to break a bolde-"

She never got to finish, for Aura didn't break the rock. My epic partner obliterated it!

_"W-what power."_ White muttered.

Both me and my new alter ego watched as dust and sand covered the field, temporarily blinding everyone. But I knew my starter could do it.

"Listen for any movement! As soon as you locate the enemy, use swift."

"Ri!" My Pokemon cried out. But I knew better. We had won.

"Your finished." Juniper Announced. I just smirk.

The dust cleared to show minccino looking around, alone.

"Aura, quick attack!"

"What?!"

"ahaha! You forgot this Riolu can move faster via speed attack! So to take advantage of this-" I raise my left hand, pointing toy finger to the air.

Aura came crashing down, a small fist slamming into the foe. Minccino fainted.

"-we used the sky to hide!"

"How could I have missed it?" The professor asked more to herself than anyone "That's brilliant."

"And that's a wrap!" I cheer "Good job Aura! You worked hard!"

_"Y-you did it!"_ White cheered.

"Nope. We did it."

I almost sworn she blushed _"Y-yeah."_

"Aura, return" I called. In a flash of familiar white light, the celebrating Riolu was gone. I put the pokeball into my bag and turn to the professor.

"So? How was I?" She gave me a serious look.

"Who are you?" I pout, frustrated

"you really can't recognize me?" She shook her head no.

"I do not."

"Well then, let me introduce myself. My name is Touko, feature meddler of evil knight dudes and collected of gym badges at your service."

Her eyes widened. "T-Touko?" She stuttered, much like White would have. "But your not supposed to be here. You were at your house. I mean- what happened to you?"

"I got a kind rent payer to lend be some strength."

"what?"

A burst of power flew through me. White took over _"That means, I've become stronger."_

I smile. She didn't stutter. This was her confidence shining through. But the burst left as quickly as it came. But the impression was still there.

the professor laughed. "Heh. Hahahaha! Good job Touko! You really proved me wrong!"

I tilt my head to the side. "What?"

"Well, it was obvious over the years I've favored your brother." I rolled my eyes "that is because he reminded me so much of your mother, my childhood friend."

"Really?" I ask in awe "Wow, your old!"

She twitched "I'm going to ignore that. Anyways, you now remind me of someone else I knew. Your father."

_"D-dad?" _White asked in my head once more. I could tell that ment a lot to her.

"You have the same look as him, as well as his battle talents. And let's not forget amazing willpower."

"Stop" I say, waving my hand. "Your making me blush."

"He was an idiot" I anime fall, "But he was the good kind of idiot. Touko, take good care of Aura."

I jump excitedly "you mean?"

"Yes, you have gained my approval. That Riolu didn't grow as close to the lab assistants in a month as you managed to in a few hours. I have to say, I'm impressed." I beam at the praise.

"So I can really be a trainer!"

"Of course. You'd probably go out and be one even if I said no." I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. That was true. But still

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you professor!" She chuckled

"Just call me Juniper."

I smile "Ok. But listen up, I have one request."

"Oh?"

* * *

As the sun was setting, Accumula town was shutting down for the night.

A tall woman walked up two three youths waiting in front of a bright red and white building.

"Hello you three, sorry I'm so late." The woman apologized.

"Professor" the only female of the group whined "Even I was here on time."

"Which shocked all of us." Another of the youths commented, pushing up his glasses. The girl pouted.

"Well then, no time like the present." The final youth said "let's go on a tour."

"yes!" The other two cheered, dashing in eagerly.

"Hey professor." The blue hatted boy interrupted, "why were you late?" She just smiled.

a smile that said 'I know something you don't' "That, Touya, is a secret." And she walked insidyouths confused kid running after her.

'What ever' he thought 'probably not important anyways'

_"Don't tell my brother about my adventure."_

Juniper smirked. Things were about to get a lot more exciting.

* * *

In the shadows at the edge of the town, a green hair teen sat, absentmindedly playing with the rubix cube that usually hung around his waist.

"Tomorrow" he uttered, his voice no more than a whisper, "my legend begins."

* * *

**DONE**

**wow... That was a really fun chapter to write.**

**Touko: yeah! I was so cool!**

**White: M-me too!**

**Aura: olu! Ri!**

**Touko: so review and tune in next time!**

**Amber: yep!**


	4. Their speech

**Chapter 4 here! Right o'**

**Well, lets get to it!**

**Disclaimer time!**

**Amber: Amberintheflame, aka I, do not own Pokemon. I only own my oc.**

**Touko: we would like to thank MsWildLuck and chibioso for your reviews. So read on!**

**White:A-and enjoy!**

* * *

"Victory! What now?! What now! I made it! To Accumula town! It only took two life threatening battles!"

_"U-um, that's not something to c-cheer about."_ White commented. I shrug.

not my fault I'm a trouble magnet. Now, to the Pokemon center! Rest! Huzzah!

I was running to the big red center which held salvation with wide open arms, tears of joy streaming down my eyes. "Oh Pokemon center!" I cry out happily "How I missed your warm atmosphere and free service!"

I was so happy, dashing to my pink haired hero's home, I didn't notice my footing. Treading absentmindedly, my sneaker hit a stray flyer from the day before.

With a yelp, the paper came out from under me and I fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Rubbing my tush, I glare at the advertising item that tripped me up.

"Oh come on!" I whine, eyeing the Pokemon center with want. It was so close, yet so far. Stupid flyer. "Even objects one getting in my way of peace! WHY?!"

Glaring at the evil make shift banana peal, my gaze instantly changes from a look of irritation to one of curiosity.

"This is!" I smile, looking down to the advertisement. I cackle, throwing up my arms in sheer joy.

"The plot! I'm not too late!" I dance around, the words bouncing off my mind.

Team Plasma: Liberation of Pokemon

Tomorrow at the plaza

_"Y-yes!"_ White celebrated with me, still blissfully unaware of why I was so excited. But I seemed happy, so she probably thought it was something good.

Well, to me and all my longings to look epic are seeing this as good, but Unovia... Haha...haha... Not so much. Oh well. We'll live.

Most likely.

psht, I'm to awesome and loved to die. Not a scratch on meh. "I'm immortal!"

_"W-what are you screaming about n-now?!"_

"oh" I blinked, "did I say that out loud?"

_"Y-yes."_ My trusty pal sighed _"Yes you d-did."_

I once again give a nonchalant and not caring shrug before shoving the plasma notice into my pocket and strolling into the Pokemon center at last.

"Welcome!" A woman greeted me as I entered, just a bit to close in the super tiny personal bubble I have. I leaned back a bit, usually I was the one making others uncomfortable with my hot blooded awesomeness, but this lady was creeping me out.

Now, taking a close look at her, the chick actually looks like- "Hello, it this your first time at a Pokemon center?"

I tried to say yes, but I was too late. "Well, the famous professor Juniper, can you believe it, told me one of her students was coming here late at night. Now usually, we leave the stragglers that come at night to fend for them selfs, but the professor insisted: how could I refuse?"

"um." Wow, I was speechless. This lady had skill.

"H-how overwhelming."

I silently agreed.

"Ok, so this" she gestured to a stand with a small blue sign hanging over it "is the poke mart, and this" she gestured to a tan counted with pink decoration on the sides, "Is where I heal your Pokemon. Do you need any healed right now?"

I give her Aura's pokeball. She was a bit nuts if you ask me, but she was still a nurse joy.

in my mind Nurse Joy= Free healing!

"Alright." She sang, "Aura is all better."she shoves the capsule into my hands before dragging me to a high-tech looking computer. If I was right this was the PC.

"And this is the PC" right on the money "It will hold any Pokemon you caught and won't have in your party at the time. If you have more than six Pokemon on you, anything you catch will go here."

"Cool." I manage to say, enthusiasm draining fast. I was tired. Belch.

"Now, to register your trainer card, I need you to sign this." She handed me a clip board, which I lazily scribbled my name down "ok." She gave a warm smile "your card will be ready in the late afternoon tomorrow. Make sure to come get it when ever you can."

I nod, grateful. Even a chatty nurse Joy is relaxing compared to my crazy first day.

"Now just go to an empty room, there's plenty here. Have a good night sleep."

"Wait." I call nervously "uh, I have a really important question."

"Yes?"

"uh." I blush, man this sucked, "Is Aura a boy or a girl?"

she giggled and I blush harder. "Your Riolu's a girl."

Wow. Really? Now I feel all bad for referring to her in male forms.

"Now get some rest, you look exhausted."

_"A-absolutely_" White muttered. I couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Their speech**

The next day I awoke to warm beams of sunshine.

"Wow, nice day to have a plasma rant in the middle of town." I inform White. "I better get there in time, although I'll watch from a distance."

_"A-and you plan to do that w-with out being caught?"_

"Please White." I scold "Stealthiness is in my nature."

was that a snort of disbelief? And she was so nice to me yesterday too. "It's like you have no faith in me!" I whine.

_"T-That's because I d-don't."_

Ouch, that hurt.

"Well." I finish getting ready, placing the signature pink hate of mine through my high ponytail and fitting it snugly on my head, "Time to move out." And gripping my pokeball, I left the now empty guest room.

It was time to make history!

"Let's do this!" Aura blasted out of her pokeball, ready to go.

"Riolu!"

It was time.

* * *

"That plasmas are in sigh. I repeat, the plasmas are in sight, over."

_"W-what are you doing, you're the o-only one here b-besides Aura"_

"Come on, don't ruin the intense spy work."

_"But your j-just hiding, very s-suspiciously I might add, behind a t-trash can"_

"Don't worry, people ignore the most obvious things, duh."

"Ri! Riolu! Ri!"

"Not you too Aura."

Currently, Aura, White, and I all had our eyes glued on the small hill that was the town's square. People clad in silver knights outfits (that seemed very uncomfortable to me) walked along, posting banners around the area their sage would speak.

I spit at the ground. Ghetsis always managed to make my blood boil when I played the game. Now is no different.

My eyes narrow as curious towns folk gathered at the foot of the small stage of these plasmas. If only I could obliterate them here and now. But, not all mean bad, so I can't do anything right now.

The sound of trumpets filled the air and the knights all lined up. My eyes squinted even more, becoming no more than slits. It had begun.

A man with a slight hunch strode past the knights to the middle of the stage. He had an extravagant cloak decorated by gold at the top and draped down in gold and violet patterns. In the middle of it all was a large team plasma logo.

I snarl at him. Grrrrrrrr.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation." He announced confidentially.

His audience exchanged looks. This was certainly a new idea for them.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

He continued on as the people below chatted, now holding concerned looks. I griped my hand into a fist. Aura put a hand on top of mine and I turn to her.

"Riolu." Calm down. That's right. I'm to bitter right now. Only those with good pin tensions will succeed. I give my partner a grateful smile

"Thanks."

Aura nodded and we turned our attention back to the team plasma ring leader, now a bit more light hearted.

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying? Alright, now time to screw with him.

"I can! Pokemon are our friends! Our partners!" I call out, quickly diving to my spot hiding after my remark. But not before adding a "You suck!"

I can tell I struck a nerve. But he still continued.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

"Friendship." I sung again, "What are you, an idiot?"

_"A-ah! T-Touko!"_

He gestured for a grunt of his to come over. "Get that rude kid out." He commanded. The follower nodded as an obedient subject should. I gulp, turning. "White, we can listen while running. Aura, come on, lets blow this joint."

As I scurried away from my pursuer, my ears still pick up that rotten man's words. If I remember correctly, this was his last line.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

And with that, he spun around, the trumpets played, and his little posse of idiots and crooks in disguise left.

Including the dude chasing me. Safety!

But.

My eyes scanned the crowed below me, a sad look in them.

Some people left, saying the whole thing was nonsense. But others released their Pokemon, sending them off.

As the lost friends stared at their trainers, the foolish people just turned their backs, convinced that their life long friends would be happier that way. I frown. This sucked.

Soon though, the whole event was over. The Pokemon returned to the wild and the trainers left for their homes.

Only three, not including myself were there. And I knew all three. A group of two, my new twin and his best friend; and a lone boy a few feet away, also wearing a cap to cover my view of him. This was probably the rival, N.

Moving to higher grounds, I see the group of two split up, the one with a blue hat being called out by the lone green haired boy soon after the serious looking one left.

i trail behind them. Aura followed after me.

I wonder how this will turn out?

Well, who knows?

* * *

Two boys stood across from each other, one with a pained look on his face, the other a mask of indifference, only slight hurt and anger in his cold blue-gray eyes.

the two had just battled. Touya had lost.

N had won.

"You hold a pokedex right?" The victor asked quickly, as if he was in a rush, although his tone of voice contradicted the theory.

"yes" Touya answered. He was still stunned. That pokemon of his. How was it so strong? His team of two was no match.

how? How? Howhowhow?

"I see." The boy in front of him replied sadly. Why sadly? "Purrlion" he commanded, pointing at the other boy. "Use"

"Stop right there!"

The two looked up in shock. On the railing above stood a girl clad in torn shorts that would look bad on most others and a white shirt with a jacked to act as her sleeves. A pink hat covered her eyes and a wide grin was on her face. Her two hands were placed on her hips like a super hero. The small blue Pokemon besides her mimicked her pose.

"You." Se pointed to Touya, who pointed to himself as well, obviously surprised.

"I came to assist."

_"I-idiot." _

* * *

**And done. I can't wait for the next installment. And you should be too.**

**Next is fun time! N time! super hero time!**

**Touko: so, tune in! And review too!**


	5. The first encounter

**Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for! Chapter 5!**

**Touya: Please, it's obvious all the viewers really want to see is me, White and Aura's epic battle with N!**

**Amber: White, Aura, and I! Goodness, use proper grammar, would ya?**

**Touya: Quiet! now, how will this battle turn out?**

**White: R-read on t-to find out!**

**Amber: Oh! And I don't own Pokemon! If I did, riolu could be a starter! Now N! Thank our viewers! **

**N: Amberintheflame would like to thank Random Dudette, Shira, shin obin, Immortal Horse, and MsWildLuck for their support. Enjoy.**

**Aura: Riolu!**

* * *

_"Y-you idiot! What i-if Touya notices it's m-me!"_

I glanced at the two teens before me and the gears in my head start to turn. "Hmmm" I stroke my chin in thought "I didn't really think this through, did I?"

"Riolu!" Aura agreed by my side, shaking her head in mock disappointment. I gasp and look down at her.

"Aura! I know this wasn't very well thought out, but you don't have to be so mean about it!"

She snickered and I turn back to the boys. I could almost see their confusion. "Well anyways, back to business!"

'She's pretending like it didn't happen! No! You can't ignore something like that!' Touya though panicked. 'Is this girl really going to be ok?'

I point at the green haired boy, a confident smirk on my face. "N! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

**The first encounter**

he blinked, and then glanced down at his injured purrloin How would this battle be fair when his Pokemon was like this? Reading his mind, I chuck something at his head.

With reflexes I didn't know he had, he caught it. "That's a super potion." I explain. "it took me forever to find one. This will let you heal your Pokemon up to full health. Now you can't refuse the battle."

I turn my head to my brother, sizing him up. This was the first time I've seen him in person. Unlike Touko, he looked no different from his game form.

"Touya" his attention shifted from N to me. "I would invite you to hang around and watch this battle, but you might want to heal your own friends." I gesture to the pokeball in his hand. He held it in a tight grip, his hand shaking.

He turned around, hat over his eyes and I look at him with a small smile. This guy still has a lot to learn.

"And Touya!" I call out. He doesn't turn around but pauses to show he was listening.

White let out a small squeak but I ignored it. I know he wouldn't recognize me.

"I'm a rookie too! So train, get strong, and come battle me once you get there! We can fight for the position of strongest, so I'll wait for you when I get to the top!"

"Don't get so cocky!" He retorted in a strong voice, "We will meat again, and I'll win! No matter what!"

_"Don't think I'll lose so easily either." _

Then he dashed away.

I stare at his retreating back in shock. That last line was not me, it was White.

"White you..." I mutter. I heard a small giggle in my head and I grin.

"Good job White, I'll take it from here." I stare at N as he finished spraying the purrloin with the super potion.

"Now then, N! Are you ready?"

he returned my fiery gaze with one of ice. "I don't know who you are but never the less, I'll show you as well."

his purrloin stepped forwards and I tense.

"Ready Aura?" I mutter to the Pokemon standing besides me.

"Olu! Re!" She cheered with a fighting spirit surrounding her. I grin and let the fire ignite in my eyes too.

"Alright! Aura, I choose you!"

"Purrloin, please lend me your assistance."

We looked at each other, a tense atmosphere surrounding us. Now, who would make the first move?

"Use scratch!"

N's Pokemon lunged forwards, claws swinging around in front of the cat.

He quickly got close to Aura and I cursed. Thing was as fast as my own partner.

"Aura!" I call out quickly, "use your quick attack to doge!"

Doing as she was told, Aura quickly barreled away from the attacking opponent. But the cat was persistent, and followed Aura.

"Keep on attacking." N ordered. I stare at the two Pokemon fighting it out in worry. What persistence! Poor Aura doesn't even have time to attack! I stare at the battle, thinking of ways we could get out of this sticky situation.

The purrloin continued it's attack in rapid succession, not even letting Aura pause for a breath.

"Ahhh!" I yell out "No good! I can't think of anything for a strategy! Dang it! If only we had another opportunity like when we first landed a hit on the darned pokemon.

_"But all A-aura can preform right n-now is quick attack. A-and even then, it's u-useless if she can on-only use it for running a-away."_

Yeah. If only Aura knew another attack... Wait!

I quickly turn my head to watch the two pokemon dance around the small battle field. The cat, scratch. Aura, doge. The cat, scratch. Aura doge. But each time, I see something glow in the riolu's paw. Or maybe...

"Aura! I have an idea! But it's a gamble! Feeling lucky?"

"Ri!" Aura grunted and I smile. Let's win this.

"Aura! Get hit by the attack!"

"What are you doing?" N asked from his spot, "There's no point in letting your pokemon suffer needlessly. Unless you've already given up?"

"Not a chance! Partner! Take the hit but keep your ground!"

I watched nervously as Aura paused. N's purrloin rushed over, claws out and ready to strike.

They knock back Aura a few feet but she stays standing. Her paw begun to glow brighter and I smile.

Good job! Now; Use Counter!"

"Riolu!" Aura dashed back at the purrloin, paws both glowing bright white while a dimmer shade covered the rest of the body.

She rams into the Purrloin with spirit and I let out a cry of victory. The pokemon staggers for a few moments, before swinging back and forth a bit.

Finally, he hits the ground, twirls for eyes. _"We d-did it! W-we won!"_ White was the first to react, happily cheering in the back of my head.

Soon, both me and Aura broke into cheer too. She jumped into my arms and I pat her head while giggling.

N on the other hand, walked slowly to his fallen pokemon. I jump off my spot on the ledge to walk over to it too.

I pullout a small yellowish star- a revive- and use it on the cat, quickly followed by a potion.

He woke up quickly and turns towards me. "Purrloin." I say softly "Good battle." Aura jumps out of my hands and talks to her former opponent.

Quickly, they involve themselves in a conversation and ran around both me and N, playing happily.

N glanced at me. "Just so you know, I don't own a pokedex." I assure him.

His face betrayed no emotion, though his eyes showed both relief and sadness. Why sadness?

"As long as Pokemon are confined in Poke Balls..." He spoke, getting up "Pokemon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokemon because they're my friends."

After that, he quickly walked away. In his place was a single shiny poke ball.

"That's strange." I mutter thoughtfully "Why did he leave a pokeball?" I pick it up, throwing it back and forth between my hands.

"Hmmm" As I studied it, I didn't notice the two pokemon running towards me.

The both crash into my figure, causing all three of us to topple to the ground. The pokeball rolled out of my hands and into the purrloin.

_"Ah!"_ White yelled, but it was too late. The ball shuttered three times before sparks flew and a small click was heard.

I stare down at the pokeball in my hands. It's red top glistened in the sunshine and inside, I saw a miniaturized figure of the purrloin that was running around just moments before.

"I" I looked at the pokeball in disbelief, "No, we. We just caught our first pokemon."

Glancing at the pokemon, I hastily add "If your ok with being part of my team, that is."

The small cat gave a nod in response. I grin brightly. "Alright! We just caught our first pokemon! A new friend!" I bounced up and down in excitement, Aura joining me soon after.

"Ichi." I declare happily, holding up the pokeball like a winner would a trophy."Because your my first catch, I'll name you Ichi."

I pressed my thumb on the white dot at the center of the pokeball and the newly dubbed Ichi popped out.

"Purloin!" he purred in content. I smile.

"Say, Aura. Ichi. How about we have a nice victory lunch before we blow this joint?"

The two cheered in unison as a yes.

Turning around, I start to march back towards the more populated part of the town.

"Let's celebrate." I whispered.

_"Y-yeah."_ White replied in my head.

* * *

**Extra: What happened to him?**

A boy in a blue baseball cap ran up to his friend, two Pokeballs in his arms. The friend looked at him shocked.

"Cheren!" The first youth called out to him urgently. " Get nurse Joy! Please!"

The glasses teen wasted no time rushing into the center, quickly calling to the nurse for help. She rushed outside with Cheren and lifted the Pokeballs from the other boy's grip.

"Please take care of them." He practically begged. Nurse Joy nodded and took off.

All the boy could do was watch. "What happened Touya?" Cheren asked his best friend concerned. "Was it that green haired guy? I didn't like him. He talks too fast."

Touya sighed at his friends ability to jump to conclusions, however accurate they may be. "Don't worry about it Cheren." He informed his worried pal.

"It was that N guy, but some other rookie trainer saved my butt."

Cheren looked confused. "Other rookie?"

Touya smiled at the memory his newest rival. "Yeah. Apparently, she just started out with her journey too. Her starter though, was a riolu."

The bespectacled boy frowned in thought. "What's a riolu doing in Unova?" He muttered to himself.

The first boy chuckled. "Don't hurt yourself thinking about it. She's most likely aiming for the champion's spot like yourself so you'll meet her along your journey. You can ask her yourself then."

He then turned his attention to the sky. The sun now just fading behind the skyline. 'I can't wait to battle her as well.' he thought 'But why dose she seam so familiar?'

* * *

A green haired boy strode out of Accumula town, a look of confusion on his face.

"That Purrloin." he muttered, "He told me to hand him to that girl."

"Lord N, we have been looking all over for you. Your father is greatly worried."

N waved off the grunt. His father knew he was out changing the world and had no time to sit around. He had to save his friend. To free them.

He had to.

But...

"Who was that girl?"

* * *

**Sorry I'm so late! But school's out now! So expect more updates! **

**Please stick around as the story continues!**

**Touya: That's right! The story's only going to escalate from here! Any comments, rivals? **

**N: ...**

**Touko: Ok then? Touya? Any comments?**

**Touya: Yes, I've been meaning to ask, how did you know my name?**

**Touko: Ahaha. ahaha. Oh! Looks like we're out of time! Please review and tune in next time~**

**White: B-bye!**


	6. First Route

**chapter 6 here! **

**Yes, I know I took for ever. I'm sorry ok?**

** ...no? Darn. Well, moving on.**

**So please enjoy with burning passion! Now do the disclaimer Touya!**

**Touya: Ok! Amberintheflame does not own pokemon! That's game freak!**

**White: A-and a special thanks t-to MsWildLuck for re-reviewing. **

**Aura: Ri! Riolu!**

* * *

'route 2' I looked at the sign ahead of me, fire burning in my eyes.

"Fantastic! Magnificent! Amazing!"

_"What is it, Touko?" _

I smiled "Can't you see? I'm going on a route! Routes equal trainers! Trainers that aren't insane!"

White sweat dropped. _"Should you really be the one saying that others are insane?"_

"Hey, I never said I wasn't."

"Riolu!"

"Aw not you too!"

**Chapter 6: First route**

"Noooo! My beautiful patrat! Nooooooooo!"

I stared smugly at the fallen boy before me. He held on to his pokeball, a face full of tears, and faced me.

"Shorts boy!" I holler. "Just having shorts doesn't make you a good trainer!"

He looked at me skeptically as he sniffled. "I-it doesn't?"

I rose my nose high into the air, and the victorious Aura did the same, as well as Ichi. Aww my babies were becoming more and more like me already.

"No way!" I yell back. "I know they are pretty important, heck I adore my short-shorts and the fringes on the side were genius, and-"

_"Touko. P-please don't get of topic."_

"Oh, right. Well, anyways. The most important part of a battle is... HOT BLOODEDNESS!" I jump in front of him, a raised fist in the air.

"Is that so?!" The shorts boy yelled back, jumping to his feet.

I nod. "Yes! Now, generic shorts boy number seven! Go! Train! and be unbeatable!"

"Yes ma'am!" He ran off, a grin on his face and his patrat's pokeball held firmly in the boys hand.

I almost feel like I'm forgetting something... Oh wait!

"Oi! Brat! You forgot to pay up for losing! Argh! I need that money damn it!" I ran after him quickly, recalling my two pokemon as I did so. "This happens every time! Get back here!"

I could hear White sigh at the back of my head. _"It a-always ends like this, d-doesn't it." _

"No!" I argue to seemingly myself. "It didn't happen like this with N... wait! Crap! It did! The guy didn't pay me when I won! Neither did professor J. for that matter!"

I pulled on my hat. "Am I really that much of a sucker to the world!" Then I sped up. "Either way, the next stop on the map has a fancy restaurant! I wanna have waffles with fresh strawberries for breakfast! FRESH STRAWBERRIES!"

"Ah! You crazy lady! Stop following me!" We ran along the route, not giving a second glance to the other trainers.

It continued for this for a while when...

_"T-touko! Watch out!"_ My foot hooked on something similar to a log.

"Ah." I say with a blank face as I begun to fall. My body goes straight down, and I lay flat down on the ground, watching helplessly as the young boy ran off, sparing some time to pull down his eye lids and stick out his tongue at me before he fled.

"Next time I see that boy I'm gonna kick his short loving butt all the way to Kant." I grumble, getting up. Gingerly, I look at what I tripped on. Before me was a very tan figure, clad only in a pair of blue swim trunks. Without those and his blue hair, I would really think that he was a log...

Wait! Holly crap! It's a person! "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Thanks for your help man."

"Yeah. No problem." I stared at the man in front of me, sizing him up as I ate. Surprisingly, after he woke up (With luckily no memory of me tripping over him) he whipped out this handy dandy fishing rod from who knows where. Then, he proceeded to somehow snag the fruit of trees and poof! a meal was made.

I couldn't say it tasted that bad either.

"So how'd you end up passed out in the middle of nowhere?" I ask curiously in between large bites.

"Oh that." He laughed. "Well bro, you see, I was just going on a nice fishing trip when suddenly, this large storm came and swooped me away."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Dude, we're no where near the ocean. HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

_"I-it is a bit st-strange."_ White agreed in my head.

He just shrugged. "Alright, you caught me." He said nonchalantly. "I did get stuck and washed up on land, but then me and my pokemon decided this was fate, and so we officially became trainers a town back. Sadly, as I was walking along the path, something heavy fell on top of my head. And so I passed out."

I nod at his story. Made sense. "So what are you still hanging around here for?" I ask.

He smiled again. "Say, do you know who I am?" He asked in amusement.

I nodded. "Of course I do." I say. "I'm not stupid you know. You're a pervert, right?"

"That's right, I'm a per- wait no!" he yelled, standing up from his meal, sneaky, I grabbed it, having long finished my own. "Dude! How did you get that?!" He asked me.

I shrugged "Well, you are only wearing some trunks and goggles. You know, no shirt, shoes, not even a hat!"

_"W-why would that matter?"_ White asked curiously.

I shrug to her and continue my explanation. "It's obvious proof you're a pervert. That or just really desperate."

"I am a swimmer! I swim! Of course I'd be wearing a bathing suit!" He argued.

"So you have a water type fetish?" I ask tilting my head.

"What? No! Dude, seriously? What the hell's a 'water type fetish'? Does that even exist?"

"Yep." I nod wisely. "you have one. right?"

"Wrong! Listen, I just like water pokemon. I'm into humans though. HUMANS! 'K?"

"So you have a human fetish?"

"Enough with the fetishes!" He yelled, before sitting down. "You know what. Forget that, let's just battle. Maybe then you'll get it." he then pulled out a pokeball from again, nowhere.

"Finally." I say, standing up. "That's what I've been wanting to hear."

White gasped, finding her voice._ "S-so it was all part o-of a plan?"_

"Perhaps..." I mutter. "Anyways! Swimsuit Perv, If you win, I shall acknowledge you as not swimsuit perv, but whatever the heck your real name is. But if I win, you shall escort me through my journey, and cook my meals!"

He looked at me, "How come your side of the bet has a lot more too it."

"Details details." I wave him off, reaching into my bag for my pokeball. "Anyways, let's go!"

He stands once again. "Fine, but I won't lose man. 'K Tirtouga! Time to battle for reals!"

Out burst a pokemon looking quite a bit like a turtle, only blue instead of green. Guess I know where the name came from.

But, instead of paying attention to the new pokemon, I had something else to think about.

I stare at him, chuckling into my hand. "I've been meaning to ask, but why do you talk like that?"

He stared at me. "Dude, talk like what."

I just stared. "You know, like... er like... um, you know what never mind." I reach into my bag. "Our meals from now on are on the line! Help me out here! Go! Ichi!" In a flash of light, Ichi landed softly on all fours, purring a bit to make an overall bad ass entrance. I'm so proud.

"Right." he nodded, looking at his pokemon and then mine. "Ready to rock?"

"Heck yes!" I cheer. "Alright Ichi, let's start it strong! Go at 'im using scratch!"

"Guard with withdraw!" he commanded. I watch as the turtle withdrew into his shell, and Ichi's sharpened claws bounced harmlessly against the rough shield. "Now attack with water gun."

"Crap! Ichi! Get back!" The purrloin jumped back, just avoiding the blast of water. "Hmm." I stared at my opponent who was grinning. How the heck was I supposed to beat this guy?

I stared at him and his pokemon carefully. "Not bad." He commented, "But not too great either man. So serious."

"Of course I'm serious!" I yell back. "This battle is getting me PUMPED! READY ICHI! TRY TO CHASE IT OUT USING SAND ATTACK!"

Ichi spun into action, digging it's paws into the ground and spraying clumps of sand into the open shell. This time it was swimsuit's turn to be panicking. Or so I thought.

He still looked rather calm, and when he noticed my gaze, gave a lazy wink. "I saw this one in a TV show once." He informed me. "Tirtouga, spin around while ya use your water gun, 'k?"

I gasp as the small turtle begun to spin, first slowly and then progressively until it was practically creating a mini tornado.

"Dude!" I yell "That's so awesome!"

Both Ichi and White sighed at my enthusiasm. _"p-please focus"_

I sighed. "Fine." then I examined the madly spinning turtle like pokemon. "But how do I get close to it... That's it!"

With a smile, I through my hand in front of me. If none of our attacks will work, we'll just use someone else's! Or more accurately, Aura's! Purrloin!" I call out. "Use assist!"

"PURRLOIN!" He replied with a cry. His cat paws lit up as he begun to stride towards the still twirling opponent. With what I could have almost sworn was a smirk, the cat lifted it's small paw. As it sparkled, I knew what I was going to say.

"Ichi!" I ordered. "Use counter!"

"What? Seriously?!" The swimsuit man yelled in reply. "This is bad, Tirtouga, dodge!" But it was too late, the attack hit it's mark, and everything froze.

The two paused for what seemed life forever, when finally, the turtle pokemon fell to the ground.

"YEAH!" I cheered. "We did it!"

Purrloin purred in agreement, and strode back to my side, head held high.

_"T-touko."_ White whispered in my head. _"Look."_

I did as she said and turned to the losing side. The boy was looking down. He clenched his fist, before looking up.

"Ah, it looks like I lost man." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. He wouldn't show it but I could tell he was disappointed.

"By any chance... was that your first battle?" I asked him.

He sighed once again, pulling out the pokeball and calling back his passed out friend. "Yeah." He nodded. "You see, I'm a first class swimmer. And yeah, that's cool and all, but everything's so serious. It wasn't that fun anymore. So I decided to float away with my pal here-" he lifted his pokeball "-so I could do something more enjoyable. You get my drift?"

I nodded. "Alright, but why training?"

He looked at the pokeball. "Because it seemed like a blast. When ever the kids at my town battled, they all seemed to light up. I guess I wanted to do that too man."

I nodded and approached him. "Well, I did win, you know." He nodded "Yeah, I know."

"And I do need a cook so I won't starve to death." I pointed out.

"Dude, your point?"

I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Then join up with me, dude! I promise you'll have a great time."

He blinked. "Um, is that... ok?"

I nodded. "Heck yeah! So is that a yes I hear?"

He paused to think, before nodding back. "Yeah."

* * *

"Hey White." I ask latter that night. "Are you ok with him joining our travels? I mean, I sort of recruited him without your consult"

"N-no." White shook her head. "I like th-this development."

I glace back at our new friend as he feed the three pokemon, my two and his own. "So do I"

* * *

Extra 1: His name

"So what is your name? Unless you want me to continue calling you swimsuit perv? It's your choice."

"Please don't call me swimsuit perv. My name's Shizui."

"Well cool. Mine's Touko."

"Y-you two went through a-all that and never knew?"

* * *

Extra 2: Meanwhile

"Finally." A blue hatted youth gazed up at the entrance of the city before him. The sun was just going down and the small city seemed to light up before him.

"It's time." He told the small pokemon in his arms. "It's time for our first gym battle. Let's go!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Ah, and if you hadn't noticed, I kept that guy 'Marlin' by his Japanese name, Shizui. **

**Let's admit it. The american just can't name them like the Japanese can. Shizui sounds a lot cooler then Marlin. That, and when I think of marlin, I think of some mermaid version of Dumbledore. **

**Shizui: So i guess I'm actually, like, a plot point now, right?**

**Amber: Yep!**

**Touko: I'm cool with that. This guy's cooking is really fantastic, right guys?**

**Aura: Ri!**

**Ichi: Loi! **

**Touko: That's what I thought.**

**White: U-um anyways, please, favorite, follow a-and review and m-maybe amberintheflame might g-get to updating f-faster.**

**Amber: Heck yeah I will! See ya next time!**


End file.
